Suteki da ne? Isn't it Wonderful?
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: I was going to visit with the object of my affection. I had finally convinced myself to confess everything to this blonde-haired beauty. VincentxCloud and some VincentxReno. Explicit yaoi content. Don't like, don't read. Review please.


**Author's Crap:** Hello, I am EvilValenStrife. This is my first fanfic on this site. Not first fic ever. I don't know what else to say other than read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Final Fantasy VII?! I mean come on, I wouldn't be writing fanfics were that the case! I own the game and nothing more... Boo hoo... T-T...

The sun illuminates my blood red eyes as I open them slowly. I must have been resting underneath a tree for the remainder the morning. I had run to this tree after I realized that I was seriously contemplating suicide. The sky had turned darker all of a sudden. It had begun to rain where I sat. The rain began to soothe my thoughts. I sank deeper into the tree looking up at the now raining sky. It is now afternoon. I look beside me and see Cerberus, my three-barreled gun, drawn. I wonder what stopped me this time…

I desired death this time for one reason. That man… The man I want… The man who didn't judge me but instead took me into his heart even though I don't deserve it… He didn't see Chaos when he looked at me. No, he saw Vincent… Vincent Valentine… He embraced the beast housing itself inside my body, even though he didn't understand it. He showed me… kindness… that which I haven't had in a long time. This man… He saved me… He has done so numerous times. This isn't the first time I've wanted to put an end to my life. I wanted to eradicate the monster that was feared by all. I desired it. That is, until he showed me the reason for my life… He showed up every time I was going to end my life. He saved me over and over again. Until now... This time it was he who was the reason for my wish of death.

I was going to visit with the object of my affection. I had finally convinced myself to confess everything to this blonde-haired beauty. I was going to relieve myself of some of this stress or add more. Before I could say anything, I peered into the window of the bar and watched in horror as my blond-haired beauty exchanged a kiss with none other than Tifa Lockheart. In that instant, my heart was crushed, stepped on, beaten, battered, and impaled. That beautiful blonde angel… This is the first time I had ever fallen for a guy. I often found myself in denial. I tried to bury the feelings that had smoldered within my heart. I often found myself asking questions like "What would he think if he knew I secretly lusted after him?" or "What would he do if he knew that I touch myself while thinking of him?" It was then I that realized I would never be able to have him. I don't deserve him…. I would never be able to have him hold me close. Have him kiss me. Have him touch me. Have him love me… The feeling of being rejected became too much and I began to tremble. I held myself as my knees crashed to the ground. I dug my palms into my eyes as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. For the first time in 30 years, I Vincent cried. I looked down surprised. I thought that ever since Chaos became housed within me, I couldn't cry. A hard pang came to my heart as the desire for death grew stronger. I pulled Cerberus out of its' holster and pointed it to my chin. I was so close to pulling the trigger until a loud blaring came from outside. The loud noise propelled me out of my suicidal state and caused me to get the sudden urge to run. Yes, run so far away… I bolted through my front door slamming it shut. Not once did I look back to lock it. I didn't come to a halt until I reached a lone tree in the middle of a park. I must've spent the rest of the evening underneath that tree.

"Yo, Vince!!" a voice calls snapping me from my thoughts.

A red-head about the age of 24 stops at my feet panting and wheezing. He looks at me with a shocked look before dropping to his knees and coming down to my level.

"Man, what the hell're ya doin' out here?!" Reno says surprised. "Reno… Why are you here?" I say.

He is about to respond then takes note of Cerberus outside of its' holster. He stands up quickly and backs up a few inches; holding up his hands in mock defense.

"Hey, you're not gonna shoot me are ya? Cause I ain't here to do nothin', yo." He says with wide eyes. "Reno… I'm not going to shoot you. See?" I say putting Cerberus in its' holster. "sigh Why did you have it out in the first place?" Reno asks with curiosity. "That's not important. Anyway, why are you here?" I say avoiding the subject. "Kinda obvious ain't it, Vince? I was sent to look for your ass." He says. "Who would go off looking for me?" I say in my usual baritone voice. "Let's see, a crazed, spiky-haired, blonde…" He says as if it were obvious. "Cloud was… looking… for me?" I say with obvious surprise. "Well, duh! Why not? You did just up and disappear." He says again with the obvious tone.

I am not sure how to respond to this. Why would _he_ look for me? Could it be that he cares about me? _No… No one cares about you… They all want you dead… They'd be better off without you…_ N-no… one…

"Yo, you still there?!" Reno asks a tad irritated. "Oh! Sorry…" I say snapping out of my stupor. "Um… Are you okay?" Reno asks now with concern. "Yes. But aren't they still out there looking for me?" I ask. "Oh, yeah…" He says pulling out his cell.

No one… Am I really unneeded? I look around my surrounding area. I see Reno talking on the phone most likely to Rude. After an irritated sigh, he hangs up the phone.

"They want me to take you to a bar down there. Are you ready to go? Such a pain…" He asks. "…" I sigh. "Okay, what's wrong, yo? And don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. You're clearly troubled, yo."

Should I tell him? That is the question. He's right when he said that something is wrong with me. Is he the right one? Would he tell anyone? He's the only one I can talk to at the moment anyway….

"… Reno…" I say after a few moments. "You do realize that this is a very serious matter and that it's rather personal? After I tell you this, it shall never be repeated to anyone other than me. I would prefer if you forget it." I say with my usual glare. "You have my word, yo." Reno says with a nonchalant attitude. "… I was going to end my pathetic existence…" I say lowering my voice. "… Why?" He asks shocked. "Why not? I was only meant to destroy. I couldn't be loved. That was proved to me. I saw the one that I love kiss someone…." With that I sink lower.

I have that feeling again. I feel like I'm going to cry at bringing up this painful memory. He must have sensed this for he put a hand to my back and began to stroke it in an effort to soothe me. Surprisingly I do not move away from this gesture of comfort. I usually hate close comfort. It feels good to have someone comfort me…

"Reno… I need you to do something for me." I say softly. "What is it?" He says almost cautiously. "… Make the pain go away… For just one night is all I ask…" I plead to him. "Is this really what you want, Vincent?" His voice calls. "Do you care if you're a substitute?" I ask. "No, if this is what you really want then I'll give it to you…" He says running a hand through my midnight locks.

He then extends a hand to my sitting form. I take it and feel myself being pulled up.

I lead Reno to my apartment in Kalm and lock the door behind us. As soon as I lock the door Reno pulls me to my sofa and begins to kiss me. I instantly respond to the kiss. His tongue pokes at my closed lips demanding entrance. I don't hesitate to open my lips. That warm tongue caresses my own sending delicious sensations throughout my body. His tongue moves in unison with my own meeting my thrusts in time. I moan as he moves his mouth away from mine. My breathing has not slowed down during this interval of rest.

He then moves to capture my lips in another slow, soft, and sensual kiss. As we kiss, our hands roam each others' bodies. Reno's hand finds the hem of my shirt and presses it upward, but not before removing my tattered cloak. He looked almost frustrated when dealing with the many buckles. When he was finished, he looked into my eyes with pure intent as I sat blushing slightly like a virgin.

Mind you, Reno is not my first. That first time wasn't pleasant however. That bastard Hojo raped me the day before my death. I couldn't say anything to Lucrecia about it though. I couldn't say anything to her. A tongue lapping at my nipple snaps me out of my thoughts as I moan. I continue to moan as I pull his head down further to me. He allows a small grunt to escape his lips at this gesture. I can tell he's never been with another man before. However he's good with his tongue. He moves to my pants and unclasps the buckles.

"Vince, I know what to do but I've never been with a man before. Don't expect too much." Reno says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He removes my boxers in a flash and gasps at my fully erect member. He seems to be shocked.

"I think we know who's going to be bottom, ne?" He said laughing nervously.

He takes my erection in his hand and pumps it slowly. I moan at the soft touch to my hard member. He speeds up his stroking and my hands slip into his hair gripping it roughly. I reach behind his head and remove the hair tie holding his hair in place. His hair freely falls around him. He stops stroking me catching my whine of disappointment. He sticks a finger into his mouth and proceeds to drag it up my member in a teasing manner. I gasp at the cool contact. He then lowers his mouth to my member as his warm breathing only serves to turn me on more. He licks the tip of my member and then dips his tongue into the slit. I cry out loud gripping his hair harder. He then traces his tongue down the length of my member. I moan even louder at this trick. He then drags it back up in the same teasing manner and engulfs my member in his warm, moist mouth. I cried out bucking my hips into him. He almost gags and moves his hands to hold down my hips. He begins to bob up and down on me, tongue swirling around me. I give a series of deep baritone moans until I feel myself nearing the edge.

"Reno… I-I'm… gonna cum…" I stammer out.

He continues to suck on me as I release jets of creamy white seed into his warm inviting mouth. He sucks me dry until he realizes I am done. I don't know why but he swallowed that bitter fluid.

"Geez, that was bitter and tad salty but it wasn't that bad…" He said with a smile.

He gives me a few moments to recover.

"Do you have any lube or something like that?" He asked kind of nervously. "chuckle I have a small bottle of lotion if that will do." I say just with a hint of nervousness.

I gesture to my discarded pouch near my pants. Reno gets up and searches for it. He returns a minute later with a small bottle of white fluid. He opens it and squirts some onto his hands. I spread my legs open wide so he could have better access. He presses a slick finger to my puckered opening. I suck in a breath audibly as I relax my sphincter muscles so he can enter easier. His finger finds its' way inside me. I feel it moving around curiously while brushing up against my insides. It is a strange feeling but not unpleasant. What ever it is, it brings my member to full attention.

"Hey, does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Reno asked worried by my facial expressions. "No… Please, continue…" I said in a pleading voice.

He added a second slick finger. It hurt a little but it was a small pain. I only wince a little but it's enough to make Reno worry. He stills his movements when he sees this. He looks at me with the obvious question of "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me…" I say with a small hint of frustration in my voice. He then begins to scissor his fingers stretching me. I clench my teeth slightly at this. He then begins to thrust his fingers slowly inside me. I cry out arching my back as he thrusts against my prostate. He pauses looking confused. I whine in disappointment as I press my hips to his fingers trying to urge him to continue. He gets the hint and resumes his thrusting at a faster pace. He keeps hitting that spot… I've got to stop him before I cum again.

"Mmmm…. Reno… Stop… I'm too… close…" I murmur softly. "Huh? Oh sorry about that…" He says with his race turning red as he removes his fingers.

Part of me whines as he removes them but the other half is focused on what is to come. He takes a moment to slick his member before positioning it at my entrance. When did he get undressed? None of this matters to me as he presses the head to my prepared entrance. He looks at me for assurance. I nod as he plunges into my depths. He lets out a moan while I let out a groan of pain. It doesn't hurt as bad as my first time but it still hurt.

"Vince… You alright?" He asks with a look of pure lust. "I'll be fine… Just give me a moment." I say breathing heavily.

My heart is racing as the pain begins to recoil. I look up at him with my eyes telling him to continue. He smiles before pulling out of my tight heat. He then bites back a moan as he plunges back into my warm, velvety cavern. I half scream for he hit that spot almost instantly.

"You feel sooo fucking good, Vincent… So tight and warm…" Reno moaned closing his eyes while steadily pounding into me. "Reno… Go faster…" I speak in a rushed voice.

His thrusts maintain that force as he gained speed. He howled and began to stroke idly on my member. I gasp at the added pleasure moaning as he continued. He began to thrust into me even faster still hitting my spot every time. I yelled loud enough to surely cause some suspicion with those surrounding my flat. However, I was too wrapped up in lust for the red-head pounding into my core to care. Reno's thrusts got more erratic as he neared the edge. I had noticed that his fingers began to stroke me faster.

"Mmm! Reno! Harder!" I cry out pressing closer to him.

To urge him deeper, I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer. Those strokes to my dripping member aren't idle either. I clung to his body as he continued his assault on my own. I feel my head spinning in all this madness. My balls clench signaling that I was rapidly approaching my release.

"Reno! Nnn… I'm going to cum!" I screamed.

As I screamed, hot white cum spurted out. It landed on me and Reno. I began to see white. Before I fade away into darkness, I hear a masculine moan and I feel a hot liquid spill into my entrance.

Later

I awoke to see Reno pulling on his uniform. He must have noticed me for he turned around with a grin. I also notice that my body is covered with a blanket. He must have put it on my while I was asleep.

"Reno… Where are you going?" I say in my usual baritone voice.

I hear a rustle and a snap.

"Where else do I go after sex?" He said with a grin. "Oh…" I say with a small chuckle. "Get some clothes on after you shower and meet me down at that bar down the street. I take it you forgot we were meeting Spikes and the others down there?" He said.

I need some vodka… Hard vodka… Good thing we're going to the bar… Wait! Spikes? Cloud… I'm not ready to face him yet. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it… I know I'm going to need to accept his relationship with Tifa eventually. Let alone, acknowledge it.

"Vince, are you still with me?" Reno says waving a hand in front of my face.

I blink realizing that I might've been lost in thought again. I look down at my feet. Reno notices this and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Vince… You know if you need to talk, I'm right here?" Reno says with a worried look plastered to his features. "You need to talk."

I look up at him. I see the concern in his eyes. Can I trust him? He's right though… I do _**NEED**_ to talk…

"Reno… I love Cloud…" I say bluntly.

Reno's eyes are as wide as saucers. He seems to look at me with great surprise.

"Vince… Well, that's a shocker. I never woulda guessed…"He says putting a hand through his long red locks.

He then changes his expression from surprised to hit with realization.

"Wait a minute… Cloud was the one you saw?" Reno says. "Yes…" I say with that pang of sadness at bringing up this memory. "Go to him…" Reno commands with a seriousness that is not exclusive to him. "I… I can't…" I am not able to respond as quickly as usual because I am caught off guard by this sudden command.

He grasps my shoulders. He looks at me firmly and forces me to look into his eyes. I return the gaze back to him.

"After you are done taking care of business here, you are to go to him." He says slightly shaking me. "I already told you, I-" I begin but am cut off by Reno." You what? You can't? Don't give me that shit, yo! Tell him how you feel!" He says.

I feel a warmth trickling down my cheek falling onto the blanket. I turn my face away from his view.

"Reno… I just can't… I can't tell him… He'll hate me even more than he already does…" I say trying to hold back more tears. "Vince, look at me." Reno commands. "No…" I say still trying go hold the tears back… "I'm leaving. When you decide to be a man, come down there." He says turning to leave.

I watch as he leaves out the door. I rise letting the blanket fall from my waist and walk to my bathroom. I don't even bother waiting for the water to become hot. I just lean back into the tiles and let the water soak me. I then begin to lather my bath sponge and scrub about myself. I then finish my shower and dress in attire a tad different from my usual. I pick out a red silk dress shirt, some black not too formal slacks, and some black dress shoes. And of course my blood red cloak. I step out into the cold night air and begin my trek to the bar.

I walk into the bar and immediately all eyes are on me. I return the glances with my usual glare. I sit down in the empty seat available next to Cid. I order a shot of vodka and down it in one gulp. The liquid stings the back of my throat. Cloud, Reno, Rude, and Barret sit near me.

"Vincent? Where have you been? You had me worried that something happened to you? But then again this is you we're talking about." Cloud says.

I am so taken aback by this that I am unable to respond. Now's not the time to clam up! You've got a job to do. I then regain control of my thoughts enough to form comprehensible conversation.

"Sigh Cloud… May I speak with you in private?" I ask just willing to get this over with before my confidence dissipated. "Sure." Cloud says with obvious curiosity.

I walk out the front door of the bar with Cloud in tow. I swear I saw Reno flash me a thumbs-up when we were leaving.

"Cloud… I have something to tell you… I love you…" I said calmly.

He stares at me strangely for a minute. Oh great! Silence…

"It's okay Cloud. I've prepared myself for your rejection. Say what you wish." I say about to leave. "Well, I bet you didn't prepare yourself for this." He says walking closer to me.

I prepare myself for the oncoming attack however it's not quite what I anticipated. He pins me to a wall and presses his lips to my own. I'm in too much shock to even do anything. My mind races as Cloud kisses me. Cloud, here in the flesh kisses me… The kiss goes on for about another 30 seconds before he pulls away with a smile. I look up at him slightly confused.

"… W-W… Why did you kiss me?" I say now facing him. "Because… I love you, Vincent…" Cloud says moving to kiss me again. "… But, you're with Tifa… Don't lie to me! I saw you with her! That's partially why I--…" I trailed off realizing what was coming out of my mouth. "That's why you what? And about the Tifa situation, I was hugging her because I was happy for her. I had no idea that she was going to kiss me. I was startled and couldn't move. I feel nothing for her. You are the only one I want share my love with. I'm sorry Vincent. If only I had noticed your feelings earlier. That kiss that we just shared holds my feelings and yours. I love you, Vincent Valentine." He says grasping my hands.

He presses me to the wall again and kisses me deeply. This time I respond by kissing him back with more passion. The world began to slip from beneath my feet as I we exchanged such passion. I was the first to break this magical moment.

"Cloud…" I say panting. "What is it?" He says also panting but still holding me. "… Let's go back to my place…" I say with a slight blush. "I'd love nothing more… Let's go inform the others." Cloud says with a Cheshire cat grin.

We walk back into the bar hand in hand as Reno comes hurdling toward us. He seems to be happy when he takes notice of our joined hands. He makes an "aww…"sound which causes a blush to rise on my cheeks.

"Go easy on 'im Cloud!" He says laughing. "Whatever… Just tell everyone I'm leaving." Cloud says. "Yeah, yeah… Sure whatever… Just get outta here. Vincent's getting antsy." Reno says. "No I'm not…" I say blushing.

I am then pulled out the door by Cloud and carried to my flat bridal style. He puts me down in my bedroom. Once he closes the door he attacks my lips. He pushes his tongue to my lips to gain entrance. I press back harder and part my lips allowing his tongue entry. This feels so good… His tongue is so soft against my own. Our tongues intertwine clashing back and forth. I moan loudly pressing my hips up to his. He responds by kissing me harder and pressing his hips back with more force. We moan at the same time and continue thrusting upward into each other. Cloud then moves his hands to my hips; I'm guessing to halt my movements. He breaks the kiss and skims his eyes across my clothed form.

"Cloud, what are you going to do to me?" I ask nervously. "Do you want to know, Vincent?" Cloud says smirking all while running a hand down my torso. "Mmm… yes…" I say shivering as he slips over my semi-hard cock. "I'm gonna fuck you into tomorrow… Would you like that?" He says brushing a peach thumb over the tip of my cock through my trousers.

I moan loudly as my fingers grip at the cushions. He moves his hands to unclasp the buttons and buckles on my pants. He pulls them down. He looks at me going into a full-smirk before all of a sudden deep-throating my erection before releasing it with an audible pop. My moan intensified in volume as I breathe heavily. Cloud chuckles for a minute before looking down at me with that damn smirk…

"Do you want more?" He says placing a kiss to my fully-erect length.

I shudder and moan at this movement. He pulls away taking a padded thumb and swiping it across the glossy tip of my cock making it jump. I moan in frustration as he licks the pre-cum off of his finger. I could've died watching him taste me.

"Look at you… All horny from a little teasing." He says tsking. "Shut up… If you don't stop teasing me, you're sleeping on the couch." I say menacingly. "We don't want that now, do we?" He says smirking.

Cloud moves back down to my member and picks up a bottle filled with a red substance. He squirts the liquid gel onto his hands and then takes it to my cock stroking slowly. The substance was cold at first which made me shiver slightly but then it warmed up. It felt indescribably good. I lean my head farther into the mattress and moan. He sees my reaction and smiles.

"Instant warming lube." He says after seeing my surprise.

He moves to take my erection into his mouth. I give a gasping moan at this gesture. The blonde then suddenly releases me to lightly blow on my dripping tip. I moan in frustration and then watch as he takes the bottle of lube and drizzles it over my flared head. My cock jumps and pulses in excitement as he does this. The cool sensation once again causes me to shiver and then the added warmth of a mouth sends me spiraling.

I feel a warm calloused hand make its' way to the crack of my rear. I feel a lube coated finger find its' way inside. He begins to probe a wandering finger around until I let out a shriek. He looks up at my eyes with that infuriating smirk. I lay panting and gasping for breath. Cloud begins to one again deep-throat my member, humming while doing so. The vibrations are so intense around my hard, throbbing cock that they send a jolt through my body.

"Cloud… I'm so close…" I pant out. "I know, baby… Just hold on a bit longer…" He says while pushing licking my member.

While he did this he pushed the finger deeper inside me, pressing against my prostate. I cry out in ecstasy pushing my hips down further to feel that pleasure again.

"Oooh! There!" I cry out in extreme pleasure. "Like that, did we?" He says with that goddamn smirk again.

I writhe in pleasure on the bed as he continually brushes my prostate. I feel my self approaching the edge at a ridiculous pace. He must have noticed because he began to suck on my rock-hard erection with greater gusto. His mouth squeezes my length with great pressure causing me to scream my release. Hot cum flows from my member and into that warm mouth as he sucks me dry. I fall back onto the pillow gasping for breath.

"Vincent, look at me…" He says releasing my member.

I look up at that angelic face as he moves his fingers from me. I whine in protest, however, his next movement changes that. I see that his member is positioned at my entrance. He grabs my length in order to re-stimulate it. He does this until I release louder moans. Cloud grabs the bottle of lube he used on me a minute ago and coats his length in it. I could've cum right there. The warming sensation has him moaning as he moves over to my entrance. He looks deeply into my blood crimson eyes as I look into his cerulean ones. He strokes my thigh lovingly before speaking.

"Vincent… Are you ready? He asks. "Yes. Take me; take me body and soul… Take all of me, Cloud…" I say from my heart. "How could I refuse?" He says smiling.

I feel the head of his throbbing length touch my puckered, wet entrance. I gasp at the warm contact. He then thrusts forward, fully inside me. His eyes slowly flutter open as he looks down at me. Once he regains a normal breathing pattern, he moves his lops to speak.

"Vincent… I never thought that I'd have you like this… Mine… Completely mine… Both in body and soul. I know I've said this before but, Vincent… I love you…" He says pressing his soft velvet lips to my own in a chaste but passionate kiss. "… I love you too, Cloud. But you need to hurry and finish the job…" I say smiling in pure bliss. "Someone's in a hurry." He says chuckling slightly, then, he leans down to my ear. "I'm gonna rock your world…

He pulls out of me to the tip before thrusting back in at a steady pace. I wrap my legs around his waist in an attempt to take him in deeper. The sound of his thighs colliding with my body becomes a mantra as my eyes shut. Oh, but it's not enough. I want more…

"Cloud… More…. Faster…" I plead.

He is happy to oblige as he speeds up still with that same constant deep thrusting. He all of a sudden hits my prostate causing me to cry out in absolute bliss. I see stars as he continues to pound into my prostate. It feels like my world is slipping out from under me.

"Cloud!" I scream as he continually hits that spot. "Vincent… You're soo fucking tight… You feel so good…" He breathes out. "Keep hitting that spot! Harder!" I scream in total ecstasy.

Cloud grinds against my hips pounding me into the bed as I continue to scream. I probably caught the neighbor's attention. The one I love is mine and mine alone. I am at the brink of my climax. He grasps my member.

"Cloud… I love you… I'm gonna cum…" I pant out with the added pleasure. "…Vincent, cum for me…" He whispers in my ear.

That is all it takes as streaming jets of white erupt from my length and onto Cloud's pale hand. My anal muscles contract on his member causing him to release a loud moan. He thrusts into my core a few more times before hot waves of semen spurt from him. My vision goes black, my body is limp and my soul is perfectly content.

Later

"Vincent… Are you awake?" Cloud asks turning over to face me. "Yes… Is this all a dream? Are you really here with me? When I open my eyes, you won't disappear?" I ask with my eyes shut tightly. "Vincent, I will never leave you. Open your eyes." Cloud says putting a hand to my back as if in reassurance.

Is that hand real? Am I still dreaming? Is he really here? I inhale deeply as my eyes flutter open to meet the face of a grinning blonde.

"You're really… here…" I say overwhelmed with joy. "Of course, why would I leave you? I'll never leave you." He says moving the hand that was on my back to my neck.

I don't know why but I feel like crying. He must've known what I was thinking about for he embraced me pulling me closer into his chest. He's so soft… His body's so warm… His scent invading my senses… It was surreal… being wrapping in his strong muscular arms the arms the morning after. He moves a hand to my cheek stroking it gently with the callused pad of his thumb.

"Vincent, I will always be here. Even after I die, I'll never leave you. I love you so, so much… I love you so much that it hurts. When I thought that even in the slightest I couldn't have you, I wanted to die. You are most precious to me. You are the only one I will ever devote my entire being to and don't you ever forget that. I love you and only you, Vincent Valentine." He ends that with a promising kiss.

The kiss sends my heart soaring. I feel like I am in heaven as he kisses me with a passion that I didn't know existed. I feel whole… For the first time in my life, something makes sense. I love Cloud and he loves me. It couldn't be any clearer. This kiss is our realization.

"I love you forever…" He says smiling. "And I love you. I say as I feel my self being rolled onto my back.

At last love is realized.

**Author's Crap:** How was it?? Read and Review!! Thanks and cookies!


End file.
